Kazaku Imita
---- Kazaku Imita (かざく　いみた） is a Mage specializing in the various types of Slime Magic, often travelling around the many regions of the world to find more types of Slime Magic, he considers himself a Master of the magic and has demonstrated abilities to support this claim. Kazaku grew up in a small town to the eastern reaches of earthland with his father, mother and sister, as Kazaku had a lot of time to himself he spent it reading and training. Appearance Kazaku is a tall male with a very slender build, his height combined with his magnificent silver locks of hair often grasp the attention of most people around him. People close to him are often mesmerized by his soft violet eyes and his musical voice that people have described as "The vocal chords carved by angels". Personality Kazaku has an interesting personality, it's a personality that many people find impossible to read, even people who have mastered reading people have said things similar to this. Kazaku is an unpredictable person feeling complete indifference about most things though still acting like he feels strongly about them and then acting like it wasn't even important. This often creates mixed feelings in others with some becoming great friends with him and others wanting to avoid him a little. During his younger days, Kazaku was seen to be a very wilful child, always running off to explore and joke around whenever he thought the mood required it, especially to his own family. Due to this, many of them showed concern whenever he questioned many different people's authority. Due to this, as he got older many began to shun him, not wanting anything to do with him, eventually causing him to leave his home and begin the life of adventure that he always wanted for himself. As he got older, Kazaku became more the type of person who showed themselves to be comically serious, retaining some of the personality that he had from when he was younger. At times, he always tries to break the mood of any situation with a joke, but will keep himself calm and focused in the heat of battle, especially when it comes to something that he wants or needs to have. History Kazaku was a joyous and carefree child, at the age of 12 his life consisted of helping around the village a couple of miles from his house and learning Slime Magic from the Village Chief there, Kazaku enjoyed Slime Magic like any young boy would, but he seemed to feel something about it, like it was right for him. One day whilst he was in the village he spotted some smoke coming from the direction of his home, he ran home as fast as he could through the woods to find that raiders had struck, they were taking his mother and sister, his father was trying to stop them, but only got knocked back into the burning house, he rushed over to help using some magic to surprise the raiders, but to no avail, one of the raiders knew Ice Magic and used it to deflect his attack and then throw him back towards the woods. When Kazaku awoke he saw his father next to him but unconscious, so he hurried to the village for help. Ever since that day Kazaku has been determined to learn Slime Magic and become stronger, so that he is never too weak to protect someone again, once the Village Chief had taught him everything he knew about Slime Magic, he showed Kazaku his library full of tomes and books mostly relating to nature types of magic, a section Kazaku found quickly was the magic he had learned, Slime Magic had many books with theories and facts, but the most important thing Kazaku learned was that there were more Slimes to master, this etched his path in stone. He studied the books before leaving in search of these other Slimes to make him stronger. 10 years later Kazaku has learnt to use all known Slimes out there, he considers himself a master and has yet to disprove this statement, he now journeys around as a bounty hunter finding valuables or people to exchange for Jewels and other items that help him. Those who have seen him in action call him the Translucent Warrior because of his ability to turn his body into slime, one of the hardest techniques to master within Slime Magic. Equipment Complete Arsenal - Due to Kazaku's Sharp Slime in conjunction with others, he has the ability to create any weapon of his choosing, this includes all melee weapons and firearms, but does not include magical weapons or any other effect besides the properties of the Slimes. Most used Weapons *'Scythes' - Kazaku's most used weapon by far is the Scythe or a variation of one, the most common variation being Twin Rope Scythes that he creates by combining the blade/s from Sharp Slime and the hilts from Elastic Slime allowing him much more reach than a normal rope. Kazaku favours this weapon type for the reach and flexibility that comes with it as it can be used in almost any combat situation and even situations where there is an obstacle such as a tall cliff or reaching a higher platform. *'Épée' - Kazaku frequently uses an Épée or two during closer range battles for the lightweight feel of it, this seems to be the deciding factor for Kazaku. Abilities & Magic Natural Abilities Incredible Magic Capacity - Due to learning magic from a young age, Kazaku's magic capacity has increased exponentially over the years, allowing him to use his magic almost indefinitely in conjunction with his Slime Absorb ability. Although Kazaku has shown a tremendous magical capacity, there has yet to be a sign of him reaching his limit which begs the question "Just how high is it?" from most who witness the incredible control and management he has over his magic. Highly Developed Speed - Kazaku has always been fast, he trained for years by doing laps around anywhere he was staying at the time be it a forest or a city, after the first week or so he found it too easy and decided to use his Heavy Slime to gradually increase the weight he was carrying, he now thinks of it as a tradition to honour the places he visits and continues to run laps every day just before he sleeps, because of this he has become practically untouchable to most people up to A class mages. Weapons Master - As a wielder of Sharp Slime in conjunction with others, Kazaku is able to create any weapon imaginable. During his travels he met Airi Hitomi who trained him in the many varieties of melee-combat weapons, within the space of 18 months Airi was proud to call him her student. Pinpoint Accuracy - Kazaku has trained just as much with ranged weapons as he has with close range weapons, his accuracy was said to be on par with some master archers. ' Magic Slime Magic Kazaku is a rare user of this magic as he has mastered all known types of slime. He considers himself a "Master of Slime" and has demonstrated abilities to this effect. Kazaku can use the following Slimes and is continuously searching for more types to learn: *'Slime''' (スライム Suraimu) *'Oily Slime' (油性スライム Yusei Suraimu) *'Adhesive/Shell Slime' (接着剤スライム / シェルスライム Setchaku-zai suraimu / Sherusuraimu) *'Heavy Slime' (重いスライム Omoi Suraimu) *'Explosive Slime' (爆発的なスライム Bakuhatsu-tekina Suraimu) *'Magic Slime' (魔法のスライム Mahō no Suraimu) *'Elastic Slime' (弾性スライム Dansei Suraimu) *'Corrosive Slime' (腐食性スライム Fushoku-sei Suraimu) *'Toxic Slime' (有毒なスライム Yūdokuna Suraimu) *'Sharp Slime' (シャープスライム Shāpusuraimu) *'Medical Slime' (医療スライム Iryō suraimu) 'Spells' Slime Coat (スライムのコート Suraimukōto)- Kazaku generates a thin coating of slime around his body, effects vary depending on the type of slime generated. *'Shell Slime/Sharp Slime' - Using Slime Coat with the Shell Slime or Sharp Slime, Kazaku can create a thin layer of armor for protection, this can be further strengthened by combining both together. *'Oily Slime' - By using Slime Coat with Oily Slime, Kazaku can prevent himself from being grabbed or trapped within a small area, It can also be used to reduce friction when he wishes to travel a long distance with minimal effort. Slime Shot (スライムショット Suraimushotto)- Kazaku generates then fires a shot of slime at a target, effects vary. Slime Absorb (スライムを吸収 Suraimu o Kyūshū)- Kazaku can break down slime generated by magic and convert it back into magical energy, this is a great method of conserving energy as already generated slime can be used to recharge the mage's magical energy storage. The amount of magic returned to the user is that of 40% the amount used to generate it. Slime Pool (スライムプール Suraimupūru)- Kazaku removes all slime from their body by reducing its viscosity and in turn its colour, this attack is dangerous for the user as well as nearby people, the user can control which of the slimes currently coating them is removed if multiple are present. Slime Body (スライムボディ Suraimubodi)- Kazaku always has this technique active but in a dormant state, when hunting or dodging he turns himself completely into a slime of his choosing, allowing him to go unnoticed in some circumstances and avoid damage in others. Slimesplosion (スライムスプロシュン Suraimusupuroshun)- Kazaku concentrates a large chunk of magic energy into this attack, he generates it all into a Slime or Slimes of his choosing and projects it outwards in all directions, this attack is difficult and if done incorrectly can cause Kazaku's magic to be completely depleted if even a little too much is used. Slime Clone (スライム分身　Suraimu Bunshin)- Kazaku can create a clone of himself out of the slime he controls, this technique is great for misdirection or even overpowering an opponent. 'Heavy Slime' Slime Angel (スライムエンジェル　Suraimuenjeru)- Kazaku forms a wing/s out of Heavy Slime and reduces the gravitational effect on them, allowing him to fly for a short while. 'Sharp Slime' Slime ''' (スライム<武器> Suraimu )- Kazaku can create any weapon using Sharp Slime and its properties, this includes making small patches of temporary armour and enlarging portions of the body into a weapon like a large metal glove. '''Sharp Slash (鋭いスラッシュ Surudoi Surasshu)- Kazaku swipes his arm generating a crescent shaped trail of slime that hardens whilst travelling through the air at a target. Relationships Quotes "All the same to me" Trivia Phantombeast assisted with writing Kazaku's personality. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage